Math Suks
by Rivulet027
Summary: Dustin doesn’t think he’ll ever get his homework done so Cam motivates him. CamDustin established relationship


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Jimmy Buffet and his song Math Suks which was used for the title and also mentioned in the fic.

A/N: This was written for the pr_au100 on lj challenge #29 School. Also Clara is meant to be the sister that Dustin mentioned during the series, but was never shown.

Math Suks:

Cam turned as he heard a soft thud. He watched the pencil that had obviously been flung across the room roll away from the wall. He turned this gaze to his boyfriend. Dustin had his arms crossed as he slouched in his seat with a glare settled across his face.

"Problem?" Cam asked.

"I'm refuse to do my homework," Dustin complained, "Math sucks!"

Cam raised an eyebrow, "If it was easy Jimmy Buffet wouldn't have written a song by that title?"

"He did?"

"Yes."

"We should so totally listen to it Dude?" Dustin grinned.

Cam shook his head, though he was pleased to see a smile once again grace his boyfriend's features he was not going to go find a song simply so Dustin could confirm a belief he already held.

"I refuse to listen to Jimmy Buffet," Cam stated.

Dustin pouted, "But why dude?"

"My roommate my junior year was a Parrothead. I'm not going near anything Jimmy Buffett," Cam told him.

"But dude, Jimmy Buffet," Dustin complained, "It's fun happy music."

"I've heard more than I need to for one lifetime," Cam grumbled.

"But Dude," Dustin sulked at him.

"But dude, what?"

"It's music with some thought behind it," Dustin pointed out, "I thought you'd like that."

"Maybe later," Cam conceded.

Dustin grinned and did that quick happy dance he did when he'd won.

Cam rolled his eyes, crossed the room and picked up the pencil. He dropped down into the couch beside Dustin and held the pencil out, "Math first."

Dustin pouted, "But Cam, it doesn't make any sense."

Cam glanced at the text book, "What are you doing?"

"Logs."

Cam's eyebrows came together, "That's not that difficult, Dustin."

"Dude, Genius," Dustin pointed to Cam, before he continued pointing to himself, "Airhead, it's hard for us, okay?"

Cam dropped the pencil on Dustin's text before he pulled Dustin into a kiss. He'd intended it to be a brief kiss, but Dustin swiftly lengthened it. As he pulled away Cam shook his head to clear it before he picked up Dustin's homework. He frowned at the many eraser marks, "You're going to need to recopy this when you're done."

"Dude, I am never going to get it done!" Dustin complained.

Cam gave him a disapproving look, "Don't whine."

"I wasn't whining," Dustin grumbled.

Cam rolled his eyes, "If you were whining any harder I'd have to have gotten you some cheese to go with it."

Dustin laughed.

Cam ignored it as he pulled a fresh sheet over, the text book, a calculator and a pencil. He swiftly checked Dustin's work marking the two that were incorrect.

"You get it," Cam told him.

"No, I like so don't," Dustin insisted.

"You've got twenty of the problems correct, only two wrong," Cam pointed out.

Dustin's face lit up in a way that had Cam wanting to kiss him again. Dustin grinned as he looked over the homework, "I did, really?"

"Yes, you only have fifteen more problems to go counting the two you have incorrect."

"This is hard," Dustin sighed as he pushed further into the cushions of the couch.

Cam frowned, concerned.

Dustin gave him a weak smile, "It's hard to keep the world safe and keep up with college."

Cam nodded, "I imagine it would be, but at least you haven't dropped out."

"I can't," Dustin told him.

"Shane did."

"Yeah, but Shane has an older brother his parents can point to and then they can grumble unhappy about Shane. He wouldn't be setting a bad example," Dustin told him running a hand over his face.

"So this is about Clara?" Cam asked.

Dustin shrugged, "I want her to know that college is important. She's smarter than me dude."

Cam frowned, "Dustin, she's ten."

"She's not an airhead."

Cam ran a hand through Dustin's hair, "I like you being an airhead."

Dustin smiled, "I like me too. I just wish I understood this homework and it wasn't so hard."

"That's why you have the homework, to practice," Cam pointed out.

"I know," Dustin frowned at the homework, "Would you check them for me?"

Cam shrugged, "If you want me to."

"He gave us the even ones, and you can only check the odd ones in the back of the book," Dustin pointed out.

Cam nodded as he gave Dustin back his supplies. He paused at the way Dustin was appraising him, "What?"

"Can I have a kiss for everyone I get correct?"

Cam smiled.

"That a yes, dude?"

"Definitely a yes."

"Can I have my kisses for the twenty I got correct now?"

"If we do that," Cam pointed out, "we'll end up making out and your homework will never get done."

Dustin pouted.

"Homework first, kisses after," Cam told him.

Dustin sighed, "Alright, but you're only depriving yourself."

"I know," Cam laughed as he settled into the couch to watch Dustin's progress. He tilted his head to the side and frowned, "Was this your plan all along?"

Dustin blinked at him blankly, "What dude?"

Cam shook his head with a smile. It might have been Dustin's plan, it might not have been, but Dustin wasn't going to let him know that. At least they were going to get Dustin's homework finished.


End file.
